memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GenuineSounds
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, GenuineSounds! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Ba'el" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 19:04, April 10, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion.--31dot 19:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for you to upload the image as a jpg file? That's the preferred format for screen captures.--31dot 19:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hey, just wanted to say welcome to Memory Alpha and if you think an article is lacking or inaccurate in some information then be bold and go ahead and edit it. By all means use the talk pages but if you are sure of your edit, then go ahead and do it. I'm sure if it's wrong someone will jump in and mention it. One more thing; you don't need to post duplicate information on different article talk pages like you did on Talk:Ba'el and Talk:Libby. In response to your question, as a general rule of thumb, we don't link different characters an actor has played on the character page. That is reserved for the actor's page. In this case, both of Jennifer Gatti's characters are mentioned on her page. Just wanted to let you know about that and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Thanks and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 09:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC)